


Too Much of a Good Thing

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets too much of a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much of a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Drinking while reading this fic is not recommended. ;)

## Too Much of a Good Thing

by Fishgoat

Author's webpage: <http://www.gatewest.net/~dem/fgslash/warn.html>

Author's disclaimer: PetFly owns these guys. Darn. No money was made and no Sentinels or Guides were harmed in the making of this fic.

* * *

Blair Sandburg loved to ponder the mysteries of the universe. He loved delving into secrets and little known lore. Why, at this very moment, he was pondering how, of all the possible people in the world, _he_ was lying in bed with the most incredibly gorgeous man (a cop and a Sentinel, no less), getting the most loving and lascivious full body tonguing he'd ever had. Well, since yesterday, anyway. 

Must have been an act of Deity or something. 

What a delightful discovery it had been when his long-time professional partner and roommate Jim Ellison has unexpectedly declared his not-so-platonic feelings for him by creeping up on him while he was shaving and s l o w l y running his tongue up his bare spine, grinning evilly at him in the mirror. It was a miracle he didn't cut himself. 

He did drop the damn thing, though, and Jim had still ended up with shaving cream all over him. He giggled at the memory. 

"Ticklish?" Jim murmured to him, mouth pausing in his exploration of his ribs. 

"No, no, just remembering," sighed Blair, motioning for Jim to continue. With a grunt his lover continued painting his body with his tongue, tasting each rib individually before working his way up his sternum and moving to delicately lick one nipple. Blair moaned in appreciation. 

It's not a mystery why Jim's spirit guide is a jaguar, Blair thought, grinning. He definitely felt...well-groomed from all the tongue action he was getting. And it didn't feel like it was going to stop any time soon, please god. 

The first few times Jim had done this Blair had been somewhat self-conscious of his body hair, not knowing if it would bother his Sentinel. To his delight and slight embarrassment, Jim had seemed to really get into nuzzling his personal pelt. 

And sucking. And licking. And stroking. And many, many other wonderful things. 

Right now one of those wonderful things included tonguing his nipple ring. He moaned at the sensation, and unexpectedly laughed when he remembered Jim's reaction to discovering the ring: "I thought you were joking, Chief!" Luckily for Blair his shock had quickly given way to greedy enthusiasm, then and now. He smiled down at his lover. 

"Feels good, love," he crooned, petting Jim's hair. His only answer was a questing tongue in his armpit, and a wet smear along the lines of his bicep. "Maybe I should start calling you 'Jaguar Man'," he grinned. 

His lover smirked at him. "Yeah, you do that, and I'll be referring to you as 'Wolf Pup'." 

"Pup? _Pup_??" Blair cried in mock outrage. "I'll have you know I'm almost thirty. The name should be 'Wolfman'!" 

"Wolfman, huh?" Jim chuckled, suddenly reaching between Blair's legs and teased his ass and balls with his fingertips. Blair cried out, startled and aroused all at once. His eyes sought out his lovers', and for a long moment heat crackled between them. 

"Howl for me," Jim whispered. 

Gasping, he pulled Jim up to his mouth, suddenly needing more than the playful caresses. His lover took the hint to up the ante and pressed his weight into Blair, electrifying their groins and igniting their senses. 

Blair felt that familiar mouth work agressively down his left side, tracing a rib, licking his hip. His heart raced as he felt those teeth and tongue exploring inside his thigh, nipping the skin, teasing the hairs, never quite reaching ground zero. 

"Ah, c'mon, Jim, stop playing around!" he gasped, craving more contact than he was getting. A suspicious chuckle escaped from his lover, building his frustration even higher. Obstinate, annoyingly sexy man....A firm lick across his balls had Blair arching up off the bed, gasping for air, hands clutching the sheets. Not enough, it still wasn't enough.... 

Lost in a sensual haze, he didn't immediately register the sudden absence of heat from his skin. He opened his eyes to see Jim stumble down the stairs, coughing painfully as he ran. His desire flagged, replaced with worry and a little confusion. 

"Jim?" 

No answer. 

Blair padded downstairs, concern on his face. He leaned against the doorjamb of the bathroom, watching his partner cough and wheeze. A disgusting _plop_ sound in the sink caused him to grimace in mortified realisation. 

"Ah, Jim, man, not another _hairball_...." 

**[END]**

(April/01) 


End file.
